Wish
by Dream. Love. Smile
Summary: "Just...wish."


**A/N: This is something for Sanubis, because I honestly believe that Sanubis will work…honestly, in the Serpent's Shadow, I actually threatened to whack the author on the head if he paired Sadie up with Walt…no kidding. I'm very…passionate about this pairing. So, read on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles, as much as I want to…*sigh.* **

**Warning: Might contain some really, really, minor spoilers for the Serpent's Shadow…actually, they're the tiniest details ever. So you really have nothing to worry about.**

The night is silent, or as silent as it could be in a big city, with the occasional gust of wind and the occasional car horn from somewhere far away. Her footsteps make soft thudding sounds on the pavement as she walks through the streets of Brooklyn. A car whizzes by, and a puff of wind hit her, causing her to pull her jacket tighter around herself.

Her destination was clear-the nearest graveyard. A turn and another car shoots by her, this time the driver turning to see her, and wondering what in the word a thirteen year old girl was doing wandering the streets by herself in the night. She keeps her hands in her pockets, her breathing steady, and her head down. Straight forward, and there's the old gate. She reaches her hand out and it touches cold metal. Unbolting the old graveyard gate, she steps in-and everything feels so much warmer because _he's _there, like he promised.

In all his perfection, with his tousled black hair and chocolate brown eyes that made her want to melt. Sitting on a gravestone, and smiling-seemingly lighting up the whole graveyard with his grey aura.

"Anubis," she breathes. "You're here."

In reply, he holds his arms out and she walks into them, letting herself be enveloped in his warmth. "I am," he whispers into her ear. "Of course's I'm here. I would do anything to come to you…even tie my 'guardian,' Shu, up in mummy linen. I hope he doesn't blow them right off."

She laughs dryly. "Everyone seems bent on keeping us apart. Carter put protective hieroglyphs around my room. It took me_ ages _to figure out how to break them." She snuggles deeper into his protective arms. "He doesn't like the idea of us."

"Neither do the Gods," he replied. "They hate the idea…which is why Shu is now tailing me. All the time, night and day-it's getting rather annoying."

"Carter made Felix conjure up penguins to stalk me. It's rather awkward to have a penguin following you all the time."

He laughs a sound that leaves her longing for more. He hardly ever laughed. "Well, I guess we're even, then. How did you get away from the penguin?"

"I cast a spell on it to make it freeze…"

"Clever. I would've blown it to pieces."

"Well, I'm not strong enough for that!" She objects, and he laughs again and presses his lips to her temple.

"I was just teasing," The sound resonates in her brain and down to her heart. "You can be so sensitive sometimes."

"I'm not _sensitive,_" she snaps.

"Of course you're not."

"I'm really not!"

"I think I'd best stop talking now."

She smiles and looks up at him, and into his warm brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. "Good choice."

He tightens his hold around her and she smiles, and they both look up at the night sky. It's dark and inky, but dotted with stars. They both look at the stars and think of how far away they are, miles and miles away from where they were standing right now. Flaming orbs of light, blazing bright, far away from them-someone could almost believe that they really _could _grant wishes. A shooting star streaks across the sky and the girl smiles. "Wish for something."

"You know I don't believe in your mortal nonsense."

"Just…wish."

She watches as he tips his head up to the sky and closes his eyes. The moonlight illuminated his face. A moment later he opens them again.

"What did you wish for?"

In answer, he holds her close and leans down for a kiss.

But in their minds, they both knew that this perfect moment couldn't last forever.

People were bent on keeping them apart-to separate their fates. They knew they would never succeed. He knew that she had someone back in her house that actually cared about her-and wasn't forbidden to love her. She knew he was being pressured by the other gods to find a goddess to marry.

There's no love more beautiful and traumatizing than forbidden love.

**A/N: Hmm…never meant for the ending to come out like that. It just happened…weird. Review and tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
